1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lifting equipment and, more particularly, to a fixture for lifting equipment for use with heavy, unusually shaped parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the heavy equipment field, such as track-type vehicles for earthmoving and the like, it is necessary to remove the crankcase guard or the transmission guard, or the like, to perform certain types of service on the vehicle. The guards and accumulated gravel and debris can weigh up to 4,000 pounds and are located beneath the vehicle in a relatively small work space which makes it difficult and dangerous to disconnect and remove same. Conventional floor jacks are either of insufficient capacity or are too unstable to handle the heavy, irregularly shaped guards or parts. Current linkage-type jacks are not able to adjust for a sloping part or to accommodate for the different load concentrations and, therefore, are subject to tipping or dumping the load.
Another prior art lift arrangement that has, of necessity, been used is a crane and cable sling. Unfortunately, cranes are not always available, cannot be tied up too long holding the part and are difficult and complicated to use even when available.